Dragon Age  El Apóstata
by El-Che
Summary: Una breve historia, de como Daniel Barrow se une a Saxxon Vin en su viaje a ningun lugar, con personajes originales. Si les gusta, haré continuaciones.


**Dragon Age: **

**El Apóstata**

Antes, hace algunos años, tenía una vida normal, común y corriente. Pero ahora comparto mis días con Saxxon Vin. Hemos estado juntos desde aquella noche, cuando perdí a mi hermano mayor Robert Barrow… por cierto, mi nombre es Dan.

Yo vivía cerca del Pináculo, en el Reino de Ferelden, en una simple granja aislada, pero rodeada de una inmensa arboleda. Padre araba la tierra para sembrar, madre lavaba la vestimenta de la familia. Robert iba a cazar alguna halla, ya que los Dalishanos, criaban estos animales, y al ser nómades, hace tiempo estaban cerca de la zona, y estos animales empezaron a abundar. Katy, mi gemela, y yo jugábamos dentro del bosque que rodeaba la finca. A mi me gustaba escabullirme a plenos ojos de los demás, trepaba árboles, sorprendía a mis familiares con mis jugarretas, podía abrir las cerraduras de casa simplemente con algún utensilio fino de metal. Madre decía que si fuera huérfano, hubiese sido un gran ladrón. A mi hermana, no le gustaba mis pasatiempos. Especialmente, el día que le robé bromeando la alhaja que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo de su vestido.

Es verdad, la Ruina estaba en pleno proceso, pero nuestro aislamiento nos mantuvo protegidos por así decirlo. El Teyrn Loghain se ocupaba de Denerim, y habían matado a Cousland, nuestro gobernante. Nunca supe si su prole salió con vida, debido al un ataque inesperado. Mi hermano, Robert, quería unirse al Rey Cailan, pero optó por quedarse con nosotros. En aquel entonces, yo, y por ende, mi gemela, teníamos 14 años. Teníamos que trabajar, pero nos hacíamos los tontos y desaparecíamos por horas, y hasta el anochecer no se nos veía. Dolores y preocupaciones le causábamos a nuestros padres, y varias veces nos castigaron, pero con el tiempo, se acostumbraron. A pesar de la guerra contra los engendros tenebrosos, el asilamiento, el trabajo comunitario de la familia, y nuestras ocurrencias vivíamos bien, en tranquilidad.

Fue en una mañana de espesa neblina y muchísimo frío, cuando lo conocí. Padre me había mandado al poblado más cercano a vender lo que habíamos recolectado. Lamentablemente, el dinero siempre es necesario. Madre estaba enferma, padre trabajaba, Robert cazaba y Katy, mi amada hermana, cuidaba a nuestra progenitora. Así que el deber de vender la cosecha sobrante fue a parar a mis manos. Llevaba hora y media de trayecto, con la carreta tirada de un burro. Y el viaje se me complicaba, ya que la tierra, húmeda por el rocío, atrapaba las ruedas, y además el peso de las mercancías. Sabía que me retrasaría, pero no era un problema grave. Así que, con esfuerzo, paciencia, lograba sortear el camino. Además, en el bosque, aumenta aún más la dificultad en vehículo. Llegué al poblado, vendí las mercancías, regale algunas a una pobre niña de la calle, conseguí tres soberanos (imagínense la cantidad y calidad de los productos), compre remedios para mi madre y volví por mi camino, ahora de manera más fácil, ya que no contaba más con el peso de la siembra. El burro era mas manejable si no se le sobre exigía, así que iba paciente contando el resto de las monedas: 1 soberano, 67 monedas de plata, 34 de bronce. Y por supuesto, la bolsa de remedios para mi madre, quien vaya a saber, que mal le aquejaba. Pasaba por un lago, eso indicaba la mitad del trayecto. Me sentí acongojado, nervioso, una especie de mal presentimiento, así que me detuve a mitad de lago a rodear. Quise escuchar más atentamente. Pájaros, el viento, cualquier cosa, pero nada que no fuera normal. Cuando me aseguré que todo estaba en orden y me dispuse a seguir mi camino, escuché el ruido de una rama quebrarse. Cerré los ojos, y maldije al Hacerdor, (creía en él y Andraste, pero no era el mejor de sus siervos), sabía exactamente que sucedía: Bandidos.

Varios hombres salieron de entre los árboles. Eran cinco en total, todos con los mismos atavíos marrones oscuros, sucios, y armados con espadas melladas y… mucho olor. El que parecía ser el líder de la banda, se me acercó y dejó ver su barba maltrecha y la falta de incisivos. El hedor de su boca, a vino rancio, me daba ganas de vomitar.

¿Qué llevas muchacho? – dijo. Aunque sonrío, eso afeó su rostro.

Lo que tengo puesto, Señor. – le contesté, pero enseguida no pude evitar acotar – Pero creo que tengo un poco de jabón que le vendría muy bien.

Rayos! Yo y mi tremenda boca. ¿Cómo se me viene a ocurrir burlarme de un

ladrón y un potencial asesino?

La cara del ladrón dejó de sonreír. Por un lado me alivié y no necesité taparme los ojos, por otro lado, me di cuenta que significaba problemas. Se acercó serio, desenvainó por la espalda un cuchillo y posó la punta cerca de mi garganta.

Muchacho, - dijo – no somos personas con las que te gustaría joder.

No, señor, no. – contesté acobardado.

¿Que tienes? – preguntó mientras que los demás reían.

Solo lo que llevo puesto, Señor – respondí – Y los remedios de mi madre. – Cruzaba los dedos mentalmente para que no sean muy listos.

Pero de alguna forma los habrás conseguido. – me contestó. _"mierda"_ pensé, _"no son tan idiotas". _

En serio, Señor. – proseguí – mi familia me dio el dinero y fui comprar los medicamentos.

Muchacho, muchacho. – dijo. Bajó su cuchillo y se dio vuelta riendo otra vez, para mi desgracia, y empezó a sacarse la mugre dentro de las uñas con el estilete. – Es verdad que no llevamos mucho tiempo en la zona, pero te vimos ir con mercancías. – Yo volví a sincerarme con el Hacedor – Deduzco que vendiste lo que llevabas. Así que déjate de juegos de niños y danos el oro.

Señor, por favor – supliqué – necesito este dinero para mi familia, y mi madre está enferma, me castigarían muy severamente si llegara a fallar en mi tare. – yo mismo me dije que lo que expuse era realmente estúpido.

Basta! – gritó el hombre dándose vuelta precipitadamente.

Me bajó del carro de un empujón y caí rodando entre el fango hacia el agua helada del lago. Intenté ponerme de pie, sufriendo el tremendo golpe de frío entre esa condensada neblina.

Los bandidos registraban el tosco carro, y me indignó el maldito burro que ni se mosqueaba. Me pregunté por qué no había Mabaris de ese tamaño, igual no iba a poder mantenerlo, porque si uno normal era caro, no me imagino uno del tamaño de un burro, aunque siendo niño… ¿por qué no soñar un poco?

Tomaron lo único que encontraron, la solitaria bolsa con los fármacos de madre. Yo seguía en la orilla boca abajo, con la mitad de los pies en el lago, intentando terminar de salir cuando uno de los malhechores me tomó de mi largo cabello mojado. Me irguió, y aseguro que duele muchísimo cuando te suspenden en el aire por el cuero cabelludo. A continuación el intento de líder sin dientes frontales ordeno que me quitaran todo lo de valor, y eso, incluía mi ropa. Hacedor! Que vergüenza! Me dejarían desnudo.

Ya me habían quitado la camisa y estaban empezando con los pantalones cuando detrás de los malvados se oyó una voz profunda y rasgada.

Dejen al niño en paz.

Y qué harás si no lo hacemos? – preguntó arrogante el idiota que me tiró al agua.

El extraño recién llegado no respondió con palabras, para calamidad de los

abusadores. Simplemente toco con su mano al enemigo más cercano y lo congeló al instante. Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos. A todo esto, mis partes nobles estaban expuestas y contraídas por el frío. El líder ordenó el ataque de sus tres restantes lacayos, los cuales se abalanzaron sobre el extraño, pero fueron repelidos por una especie de onda de choque, que los dejó aturdidos por el golpe. Luego se agachó y dibujó en el fango con el dedo un símbolo… y los atacantes, quedaron paralizados. Si, paralizados, tiesos, como tablas. Yo aproveché para levantarme los pantalones empapados. El líder ya no estaba perplejo, si no, cagado en sus calzones, así que, echó a correr. Luego el extraño se acercó a mí.

Él era alto, superaba la altura de mi hermano Robert. Llevaba botas de cuero maltrechas, pantalones holgados dentro de las mismas, una faja gruesa y encima de ella un cinturón, una especie de pechera de cuero resistente, y se cubría completamente, por una túnica violeta oscura, con ornamentaciones en los bordes plateados. También llevaba una capucha pesada del mismo color, que no dejaba ver su rostro completamente. Poseía un bolso cruzado bastante amplio, un bastón de roble no estrictamente recto, más largo que él y bastante tosco y burdo. Llevaba una daga que llevaba en el cinturón, no era extraordinaria, pero era su cualidad simple la que la hacía resaltar. Una empuñadura de madera curada, recubierta con cuero blanco en forma de hilos con una hoja tosca y mellada. Cuando se acercó a mí y, sin mediar palabra, me extendió la mano para ayudarme, noté que en cada dedo anular llevaba una especie de adorno que le cubría todo el dedo, desde el dorso de la mano hasta las uñas, terminando en una punta que parecía muy afilada, y no puedo olvidar su brillo plateado blanquecino.

Tomé su mano y sentí el frío metal de su dedo anular izquierdo en la palma de mi propia carne. Una vez que se aseguró que yo me encontraba bien, me dirigió la palabra.

Te encuentras bien?

Si, señor, - respondí – teniendo en cuenta que me dejaron sin el dinero, perdí los remedios de madre, este burro es tiene menos reacción que una babosa, que encima estoy empapado, me encuentro bien… sin mencionar que me dejaron en pelotas…

El mago quedó callado. Parecía serio, y su capucha lo encubría. Supuse que mi

comentario le sentó mal. Luego, inesperadamente, despeus de unos segundos verdaderamente incómodos para mi, sonrió y dejó escapar una carcajada. Y vi un colmillo superdesarrollado en su rostro. Reía alegremente y yo me uní a él. Se hechó la capucha hacia atrás y vi su rostro caucásico. Parecía de 26 años, pero con facciones curtidas. Tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba los labios por la izquierda. Ojos plateados y tristes. No se rasuraba hace un par de días. Y su pelo era largo y… blanco. Si, blanco, con ataduras en algunos mechones. Estaba desarreglado, sucio y desprolijo. Noté, también que una gruesa cicatriz le cruzaba el cuello perpendicularmente.

Como te llamas? – me preguntó, cuando había conseguido apaciguar su risa.

Daniel Barrow, Señor.

Daniel, Daniel… hace tiempo que no me reía… me caes bien…

Si eso es un lujo… estoy feliz por ello – dije. El mago río de nuevo.

Bien, Daniel Barrow, Saxxon Vin, para servirle. Ahora debo irme. Y ten cuidado, no siempre hay alguien cerca para salvar chicos.

Así, el mago se levantó, se encapuchó de nuevo y empezó a alejarse. Ahora bien,

pude haberme callado y llegar a lo de mi familia y dejar todo atrás, pero hubiéramos muerto todos si optaba por ello. No sé por qué, quizá por agradecimiento, llamé al mago, ante que se me perdiera de vista.

Señor Vin! – grité levantando la mano y el mago volteó.

Que quieres, Daniel? – preguntó. Noté laconismo en él, y su boca volvía a ser inexpresiva.

Tiene algún destino en particular? Quizá pudiera ayudarle.

No, Daniel, no lo tengo. No tengo hogar, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, no tengo nada.

Entonces ¿es usted un apóstata? – interrogué sorprendido.

Sí, Daniel, y ahora debo irme.

Pero, Señor, venga a mi hogar. Mi familia estará feliz de ayudarle dándole comida y refugio por haberme rescatado. – ofrecí – No le diremos que es usted mago, simplemente es un viajero en busca de conocimientos. – El mago pensó un instante.

De acuerdo, Daniel, iré contigo. Quizá necesites un guardaespaldas el resto del viaje, además, podrías hacerme reír de nuevo como pago.

Espere, que le ofrezca mi hogar no quiere decir que soy el bufón de su corte. – comenté y el mago rió de nuevo tapándose la cara.

Ok, ok. – dijo acercándose – de pasó, quizá, podría ayudar a tu madre.

Sería capaz, Señor?

Llámame Sax. Si, soy muy capaz.

Entonces serás un viajero en busca de nuevos conocimientos médicos…

Suena tan bien como tú lo dices, una vida tranquila… - dijo Saxxon.

El mago y yo, su rescatado, nos subimos en la carreta, y proseguimos el camino

hacia mi hogar.

Un breve tiempo después, ya estábamos ingresando a la zona despejada de árboles que conformaba mi hogar. Mi padre me vio llegar con el carro y mi salvador. Dejó de hacer su trabajo, y se dirigió en nuestra dirección. Mientras tanto, mi hermana, salió a nuestro encuentro desde el umbral de la puerta. Bajamos del vehículo, y Saxxon se encontraba lacónico, había perdido la sonrisa en cuanto llegamos. Supuse que se debía a que tenía que enfrentarse a las típicas presentaciones sociales. Y así fue, se posó con su bastón mientras que yo explicaba lo que había ocurrido. Mi padre estaba maravillado, y mi hermana se llenó de admiración. Como dije antes, señalé que el mago era un errante viajero que busca perfeccionar sus conocimientos en medicina. Como era de esperarse, mi familia, encantada, lo invitó a pasar a casa. Saxxon, aceptó, algo intimidado y callado.

Padre le ofreció asiento, yo tomé el bastón y lo dejé en una esquina, mientras, Katy, preparaba algo caliente para beber con el fuego de la chimenea. –una vez la infusión estuvo preparada, se sirvió en tazas y los cuatro bebíamos en la mesa. Saxxon se encontraba callado y casi inexpresivo. Me dio la sensación que tenía miedo de algo. Me pareció lógico, al ser un mago apóstata, al no pertenecer al Círculo, estaba seguramente acostumbrado a que lo miraran de reojo y continuamente vigilándolo. Finalmente, después de una serie de preguntas respondidas por el mago incógnito de forma tajante y monosilábica como pueden ser precisas las palabras "Sí" y "No", Saxxon se aventuró a pronunciar alguna otra cosa, aunque lo hizo en la sombra de su capucha, como queriéndose ocultar de la vista de todos.

Cuando salvé a Daniel, me enteré que su madre, su Esposa supongo, Señor Barrow, está enferma… - luego añadió - Quizá pueda ayudarla, como pago por su hospitalidad…

No, Señor, - respondió padre – usted salvó a mi hijo de esos bandidos, así que no me debe nada. Sin embargo, su benevolencia es bienvenida en esta amarga situación.

Lléveme con ella enseguida, entonces, Señor Barrow – pidió Saxxon.

Acto seguido, dejamos las tazas y condujimos al mago en cubierto a la

habitación de madre. Ella estaba famélica, no comía o vomitaba el poco sólido que consumía. Bebía agua constantemente, pero la perdía sudando de una manera terrible. Su tez estaba pálida y grasienta, y los mechones de pelo ya canosos, se encontraban húmedos. Se quejaba con los ojos cerrados y se le dificultaba articular palabra. Creo que no se dio cuenta que habían 4 personas al lado de ella viéndola sufrir.

Saxxon observó tranquilo y se tomó el mentón golpeándose suavemente con ese artilugio que llevaba en el dedo anular. Tomó una silla cercana y se sentó a su lado, el resto, nos tomamos de las manos. Luego extendió sus dedos y posó sus palmas por encima del cuerpo de madre, dejándolas en el aire. Notamos una rareza en el ambiente, y una luz empezó a emanar de las manos de Saxxon. Padre parecía perplejo y madre abrió los ojos. Se sentó en su lecho sintiéndose aliviada en seguida. Sin embargo, padre reaccionó.

¡Un mago! – padre nos hizo retroceder a todos y de manera brusca interrogó - ¿perteneces al Círculo?

Saxxon miró a padre con sus ojos inexpresivos y negó con la cabeza

suavemente. Sumido en la sorpresa, la ira y el miedo padre continuó.

He permitido que un mago apóstata ingresara en mi hogar. Si los Templarios se enteran podrían matarnos a todos. Vete de aquí, Vete!

Calla, querido. – madre habló – ¿no te das cuenta que me ha aliviado? Deberías ser más considerado y ayudarle.

Sin embargo, Señora… - dijo Saxxon de repente – su condición es muy mala. Solamente he disipado los síntomas por cierto tiempo. Lamento decirle que no durará, y no sé que mal le aqueja. Su hora está cerca, morirá.

Me sorprendió la frialdad y la falta de escrúpulos de Saxxon al comunicar

semejante hecho. Madre quedó boquiabierta, y todos nos acercamos a ella y le abrazamos, mientras dejábamos libres nuestras lágrimas. El apóstata estaba callado, y cuando nuestra tristeza nos destrozaba el corazón, y madre aprovechaba su momento de lucidez para decirnos todo lo que nos amaba, habló por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, puedo ayudarla. – lo miramos todos.

Cómo? – preguntó Katy, mi gemela, sollozando.

Puedo salvarle la vida, pero requiere métodos… extremos.

Lo que sea, lo que sea! – accedió padre.

Salgan, bastardos! – se escuchó ese grito desde fuera de casa.

Nos asomamos todos, incluidos madre, a la ventana del living y vimos a varias

Personas descuidadas y sucias. La persona que había hablado llevaba a sus pies a un hombre amordazado y maniatado. Mirando atentamente, reconocí al líder de los bandidos que me había atacado, había vuelto por venganza. Y a sus pies, se encontraba…

Robert! – exclamó madre y salió hacia fuera.

La seguimos, pero el mago se quedó dentro, observando por el ventanal. Fuimos

rodeados por varias decenas de hombres. Madre se paró a varios metros del malhechor y detrás estábamos nosotros. Robert se encontraba de rodillas, con una herida abierta en la cabeza. El líder habló.

Quiero a ese mago apóstata, o los mataré a todos. – dijo.

Está dentro de casa – dijo padre. Yo no sabía que hacer.

Sal, apóstata! – gritó el bandido. Sus secuaces se no acercaban. – o los mataré uno por uno. – Saxxon no dio señales. El líder empujó con su bota a Robert. – No estoy jugando, mago, no me subestimes! – nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. – Si quieres un ejemplo lo tendrás! – amenazante y asqueroso, tomó a Robert por los pelos desde atrás y clavó su puñal en el corazón de mi hermano.

Madre gritó de dolor viendo a la sangre emanar del pecho de su hijo mayor.

Madre cayo de rodillas deshecha. De repente, retomó su piel pálida y empezó a agonizar mientras que lloraba la muerte de mi hermano. Había vuelto a su estado anterior, pero observaba todo. Recé, en mi mente, que por favor, Saxxon hiciera algo, que nos salvara a menos a nosotros, y me sentí un egoísta cobarde. El líder de los bandidos ordenó que desenvainaran las espadas y nos apuntaron con las puntas de sus filos. Pidió que el mago se presentase, y esperó varios segundos.

Bien, como quieras! – dijo – mátenlos!

Aquí estoy! – la voz de Saxxon resonó profunda. Tenía el rostro parcialmente cubierto, pero una mueca de ira se notó en su cara. Los secuaces nos ignoraron y ahora se acercaban al mago. El viento refulgía su túnica.

Lo quiero muerto! – exclamó el jefe bandido.

Haz ido demasiado lejos! – la irá tiñó el timbre poderoso del mago – te mataré por esto… a ti y a todos los que te hayan ayudado sin diferenciar!

Los bandidos empezaron a acercarse cada vez más ligeramente al mago. Este,

extendió sus brazos hacia abajo, abriendo las palmas.

Ahora, - dijo furioso el apóstata – serás testigo de todo mi poder, de todo el poder que poseo! – la rabia era evidente.

Los ladrones, devenidos a asesinos o lo que fueren, estaban por llegar al mago,

pero él clavó las puntas filosas de sus dedos anulares en sus respectivas palmas, y la sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones. Los bandidos sintieron una fuerte presión en ese instante y se detuvieron temerosos.

Maleficar! – gritó uno de los acosadores y empezaron a huir.

No, no hay perdón para ninguno de ustedes! – afirmó ido de si mismo Saxxon.

Moviéndose, atrajo a todos los que huían hacia él, los elevó y los estrelló contra

el suelo frío y duro. Hizo surgir pinchos de roca del interior del suelo, empalando a varios malhechores. Otros suplicaban por su vida, pero era en vano. De alguna manera controlaba la voluntad de los hombres, haciendo que se mutilaran a sí mismos. Un espectáculo horrendo: la cara de pavor de esos hombres, queriéndose resistir sin conseguirlo, cortándose sus manos, piernas, brazos. Y entre más muerte había, más poder obtenía el mago. Los poco que quedaban empezaron a sentir un calor interno terrible. De sus ojos, comenzaron a emanar hilos escarlatas, luego de sus orejas, de sus narices, de sus bocas. Gritaban agonizantes ante una muerte cruel y despiadada. Su misma piel se abría, rasgándose, e hilos de humo se dibujaban en el aire, su sangre hervía en sus venas. El anteúltimo fue el más astuto: se suicidó con su espada antes de ser víctima de tan terrible muerte. Saxxon se calmó, pero sin embargo, sus palmas seguían escupiendo sangre a gran cantidad. El líder, estaba tan atónito y pavoroso que se orinó encima y no atinó a huir… o el mago no se lo permitió. Pasó al lado de nosotros, mirando al jefe bandido y este empezó a caminar hacia él, en contra de su voluntad. Lo controlaba como una marioneta. Luego se paró frente a frente. Nosotros, estábamos paralizados del miedo, madre, a pesar de su agonía, miraba perpleja lo sucedido, y mi hermana no paraba de llorar. Padre no decía palabra.

por favor, por favor – decía el líder – perdóname – suplicaba – no te molestaré ni a ti ni a nadie, pero por favor, perdóname la vida.

No, no – respondió con bajo volumen Saxxon – no te perdonaré. Pero te tengo una buena noticia: por primera vez en tu vida, servirás para algo noble.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó asustado el bandido.

Ya lo verás – contestó el apóstata.

Saxxon se apartó y el malandrín avanzó hacia nosotros. Creí que iba a matarnos,

pero se paró frente a madre, que yacía postrada en el suelo boca arriba, y se inclino llorando. Saxxon se acercó por detrás, sacó su daga de su cinturón y degolló al forajido. La sangre cayo abundante sobre el cuerpo de madre, tiñendo su ropa de rojo, al igual que su blanquecina piel y su cabello.

Lekkum arcanis streptis missum – recitó el mago mientras que el cuerpo del asaltante caía encima del de mi madre.

Madre recobró su fortaleza al instante. Aunque quedó atónita por el espectáculo

sangriento. Padre y hermana se alejaban, arrastrándose con los pies, junto con madre. Yo me quedé en el lugar.

Listo… - dijo apacible el mago – su esposa vivirá. La he curado. – se acercó extendiendo su brazo para ayudar a levantar a padre.

Aléjate de mi, y de mis hijos, Maleficar! – gritó padre.

Un mago de sangre! – se agitaba madre – un mago de sangre!

Tengo miedo, papa! – lloraba mi hermana. Yo me mantuve callado.

Pero los he ayudado – dijo Saxxon – usé magia de sangre para ayudarles.

No te me acerques, monstruo! – dijo madre – Dan, ven, ven. – no tuve mas remedio que obedecer.

Vete! Maleficar! – condenaba padre – avisaré inmediatamente a los Templarios para que te den caza!

Saxxon apartó la mirada, y un dolor se dejó notar en su rostro. Su corazón

lloraba, al igual que sus ojos. Las heridas de sus manos dejaron de sangrar. Luego dio media vuelta, y se alejó. En unos minutos, su silueta se perdió entre los árboles. Yo… puede sentir su tristeza, y por primera vez, en todo el revuelo, lloré en secreto.

El mago de sangre Saxxon Vin caminaba entre la espesura del bosque. Triste, lacónico, solitario, desdichado. De pequeño había huido de su hogar para no ser enviado al Círculo de Magos, y vio como los Templarios masacraban y torturaban a sus padres, los cuales nunca develaron su paradero. Tuvo que aprender solo las artes mágicas y fue estudiando con la vida, la experiencia y leyéndo. Fue declarado oficialmente apóstata y aprendió magia de sangre para defenderse, conservaba su libertad, pero se condenó a sí mismo a la soledad. Discriminado y excluido, se dedicó a viajar. Y estaba solo, se encontraba solo, y peor aún… se sentía solo.

Saxxon suspiró, y escucho ruidos detrás suyo, volteando violentamente. Entre las ramas, aparecí yo. Llevaba abrigo, un bolso a mis espaldas, y provisiones en el cinturón que le robé a padre. También, traía conmigo un bastón de roble descuajeringado.

Sax, ten – dije – lo habías olvidado. – El Maleficar sonrió, entonces, se lo entregue en mano.

Que haces aquí, Dan? – preguntó.

Voy contigo – respondí.

No voy a ninguna parte y a todas. Además, tu familia pensará que te he hecho algo.

Eso cambia en algo el odio que te profesan?

No. Pero no quiero que me odien más, vuelve con ellos, gracias por el bastón.

No – respondí tajante – Yo tengo en claro lo que paso en mi hogar, y se que tu nos quisiste proteger, curaste a madre, aunque lamento la muerte de Robert.

Gracias – Sax sonrió de nuevo sintiéndose entendido.

Además – añadí – necesitas un amigo.

Sax prosiguió su camino con su bastón de roble, y yo caminé a su lado. Así

Terminé en compañía de mi mejor amigo y de un poderoso mago de sangre. Nos vimos envueltos en varias aventuras y tragedias, pero eso se los contaré en otra ocasión. Ahora debemos levantar campamento, los Templarios se acercan.


End file.
